


Are You Guys Stupid Or Something?

by LJF



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi Friendship, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, F/M, Future Fic, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Lovers to Friends, Lovesick Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi Friendship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Minor Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Near Future, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Past Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Past Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Kagami Tsurugi, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Sweet Luka Couffaine, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJF/pseuds/LJF
Summary: Kagami Tsurugi left Paris a long time ago. When she finally returns, she finds herself drawn into a tangled web of secrets.AKA The one where Kagami finds out and has to hold herself back from headbanging at these two idiots' stupidity.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 45





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write an MLB fic about someone who finds out both of the MCs secret identities and then has to deal with the needless love square drama, but I could never find the right character. Nino and Alya were too close to one side or the other, Chloe would have too much other internal conflict to focus or care about the love square, and nobody else seemed quite right. I needed someone who could be clearheaded and objective, someone who could keep secrets no matter how much it killed them, someone who was close to _both_ of our MCs.  
> Then one day, I was watching Loveeater, and I saw how cute the Adrien/Kagami/Marinette friendship was, and all the pieces clicked.  
> However, in the canonical timeline, Kagami's feelings for Adrien make objectivity impossible. Therefore, I set this fic several years in the future. I'd say the characters are somewhere between 22-25ish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami arrives in Paris and is greeted by a surprising face.

"Hey, you okay?" A deep, masculine voice she couldn't quite place startled her out of her thoughts.

_Pull yourself together, Kagami. You can handle this._

Kagami let out another sigh, then slowly lowered the hands she'd been using to cover her face.

"I'm perfectly fine," she said, in a completely even tone.

"It's alright to admit when you need help, Kagami."

She narrowed her eyes, staring into the stranger's startlingly beautiful aqua ones. She took in the dyed streaks in his black hair, his lean figure, and the calluses on his fingertips.

_Who is he?_

"I'm sorry," she said, in the same sweetly refined voice, "Do I know you?"

"We've met in passing, back in the day," he explained, fingertips drumming on his leg. "I'm-"

"Luka Couffaine," she said, suddenly remembering. "You're Marinette's..." Her voice trailed off awkwardly.

"Ex, yeah," he said, "But anyways, why don't you tell me why you're sitting here on a park bench, sighing as if the world is coming to an end?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business," she said. Her smile was pleasant as ever, but inside, she was seething in annoyance. Who did he think he was, butting into her private affairs?

"Hey, I'm just trying to help," Luka said, holding up his hands in defeat. "If you didn't want anyone to ask what's wrong, you should've saved the sigh until you got home."

He made a fair point. Normally, she'd never have acted in such an undignified manner in public. However.....

"It's the middle of the night," she said, her calm voice taking on a slightly frosty tone. "How was I to know that nosy musicians would be walking around?"

"Alright, I can take a hint," he said, standing up. "But if you ever need a listening ear, I'll be around." He started walking away..

"It's those _fools_ ," she said, finally letting her annoyance slip out, "I just don't understand how it's _possible_ for any two people to be more obliviously _idiotic_."

"Ah." Luka turned back towards her. "So you've noticed it too."

"Too?" Kagami was pretty sure she was the only one who knew--

"Marinette and Adrien, right?" She noticed that he said his ex-girlfriend's name with the slightest sigh.

"Well, technically, yes, but I don't think--"

"Everybody sees it," Luka said, shaking his head.

"I really don't--"

"There's no need to stress out about it alone," he said. "All of us are getting a little impatient with them."

"I really think you're misunderstanding someth--"

"They _have_ been acting especially weird this week," Luka said thoughtfully, "They seem like they're avoiding each other. Maybe Marinette finally confessed?"

"Actually," Kagami said, her tone finally revealling her annoyance at this man's constant interruptions and assumptions, "If you must know, it was _Adrien_ who confessed to _Marinette_."

Luka's face froze in shock.

"Furthermore, Marinette _rejected_ him."

"You're joking," he said, sighing in understanding, "This is your way of telling me to get lost, right?"

"I'm deadly serious," Kagami said, "Adrien confessed to Marinette, and she told him-- quite sincerely-- that she just didn't feel the same way about him."

Luka gaped at her.

"If you're wondering how I know, it's because they _both_ told me so. Separately." Kagami sighed again. "However, that is _not_ what's bothering me."

Luka couldn't seem to find words to string together.

"I probably would tell you if I could, just because I need to vent to _someone_ ," Kagami said, standing up. "However, as I've been sworn to secrecy, I can't tell you-- or anyone else for that matter-- _anything._ Goodnight."

She walked away, leaving Luka staring after her.

"Seriously," she muttered, "Those two are being absolutely _ridiculous_."

* * *

_One Week Earlier_

"Explain this, Adrien." Kagami crossed her arms and glared at her ex-boyfriend.

"Uhhhhh.....welcome home?" The lost puppy-dog expression on his face would have made it hard for most people to stay mad at him, but Kagami wasn't most people.

" _Why_ are you here?" She gestured at the airport terminal, frustration seeping from her words.

"I came to greet you," he said. _Obviously_ , implied his tone.

"Yes, but _why?"_ She folded her arms again. "How did you even know I was coming back today?"

"Well, Marinette--"

"Oh, of _course_ ," she said, sighing, " _Marinette_ spilled the beans. I should have known-- that girl can't keep a secret to save her life, _especially_ not from you."

"Hey, it's not her fault," Adrien protested, "She had a last-minute meeting she couldn't miss, and she wanted to make sure you had _someone_ here to meet you."

"Yes, but why did it have to be _you_?" Kagami waved a hand in his direction. "Surely there must have been someone, _anyone_ else."

"Hey!" Adrien looked taken aback. "What's wrong with me?"

"You weren't supposed to know I was here," Kagami said, her tone back to its normal coolness. "But apparently, Marinette doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut."

"Oh." Adrien's face fell. "So that's it. You're back in Paris for the first time in _forever_ , and you don't want to see me. I get it."

"Oh, honestly Adrien," Kagami sighed, dropping her defensive stance to lay a hand on his arm, "I didn't want anyone to tell you because I wanted it to be a _surprise_."

"Wait, what?" Adrien met her gaze, completely bewildered. "A...surprise?"

"Yes, you silly boy," she said, shaking her head in defeat. "I'm finally back in Paris and I wanted it to be a surprise for my oldest friend. Is there something wrong with that?"

Adrien blinked. Then he threw back his head and laughed.

"That's fair," he said, "I'm sorry for ruining your surprise."

"Apology accepted," she said, "Even though it's not really your fault. Marinette's the one who'd better have a decent explanation."

"Give her a break, all this work stuff has left her a little sleep-deprived." Adrien threw his arm around her shoulder and looked around. "Alright, which carousel is your luggage on?"

The two friends walked off smiling.

* * *

"By the way," Adrien said over the pizza they'd ordered for lunch, "What did you mean earlier when you said Marinette had an _especially_ hard time keeping secrets from _me_?"

"Oh, nothing...." Kagami gave him a hard look. "What's going on with you two?"

"What are you- I don't-" Adrien stuttered, blushing furiously. Kagami laughed.

"Don't deny it now," she said, "You have spent years trying to convince me that you've never had feelings for Madmoiselle Dupain-Cheng. It didn't fool me then and it _certainly_ won't fool me now, especially if you're going to stammer like an imbecile."

"Wait a second..." Adrien took her hand in his, looking at her seriously, "Kagami, did you spend our _entire relationship_ convinced that I had repressed feelings for _Marinette_?"

"Um, yeah? _Obviously_?" Kagami pulled her hand away.

"Oh Kagami, it wasn't like that at all!" Adrien buried his head in his hands. "No wonder you always acted so weird whenever I suggested we all hang out. It was just that I knew you two were friends and-"

"Adrien, chill." Kagami put her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "That is _not_ why we didn't work out, and you know it. Now, are you telling me the truth? You didn't have feelings for Marinette before or during the time we were dating?"

"Pinky swear," he said, earning a groan.

"Then who was it, and whatever happened to her?" Kagami scrunched her face in confusion.

"Oh, it was....a coworker, I guess," he said, sighing, "Someone much more impressive, who never would have given a kid like me a chance. Besides, she liked someone else."

" _Liked_? As in, past tense?"

"It's the strangest thing," he said, "A few weeks back, we were out on....a job? Sort of? And afterwards, she said she needed to tell me something."

"Oh?" Kagami was _really_ curious now. She leaned foreward, chin in hands. "Do tell."

"She pulled me away....and told me that she likes me. Like, _like_ -likes me."

"And?"

"And.....I told her I didn't feel the same."

"WHAT?!" She glared at him again. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Because I don't feel that way about her anymore. Kagami, I had a crush on her in _collège_. It's been a few years, you know?"

"No, I do not know." Kagami gave him one of her _looks_. "Adrien, you once thought this girl was the love of your life. You wouldn't reject her offhand unless there was something else going on."

"You win!" Adrien threw his hands in the air. "Alright, fine, I rejected the woman fourteen-year-old-me would've sworn up and down was the only girl for him....because there's someone else!"

"Ah-ha!" Kagami pointed at him. "I knew it. You _do_ have feelings for Marinette!"

"What-how-I don't--"

"Adrien, one awkward admission of how you used to have a crush on some model you worked with doesn't erase the fact that two minutes ago you stuttered and _blushed_ when I asked you about Marinette. Maybe you didn't have feelings for her in collège, but you certainly do now."

Adrien groaned. "How do you know me so well?"

"Just because I've been out of the country doesn't change the fact that you and I have been friends for a _long_ time. Adrien, I _know_ you. Now, back to Marinette."

"Marinette." He said it in that dreamy, wistful sigh of a man completely head-over-heels.

"And?" Kagami raised an eyebrow.

"And what? You want me to tell you about how I day dream about her, and write sonnets to her left eyebrow?"

"Not exactly. Although it is nice to know you're still the same romantic sap you always were." Kagami rolled her eyes. "No, I want to know what you've _done_ about your long-overdue crush."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you joking?" Kagami sighed. "Adrien, you haven't even _told_ her? Why on earth not?"

"Well, why would I?" Adrien sighed. "Kagami, Marienette and I are _friends_. It's only in the past few years that we've been able to reach the closeness we have now. I don't want to ruin that."

"Adrien. Adrien, Adrien, Adrien." Kagami shook her head and sighed again. "You don't get it."

"What?"

"Adrien, the reason I was so convinced that you had feelings for Marinette is because I knew that _she_ had feelings for _you_."

" _WHAT?!_ "

"I don't know how you missed it. _Everybody_ knew."

" _Everybody_?" Adrien seemed dumbfounded. "Everybody like you and Alya?"

"No, everybody like your entire class, from Nathaniel to Juleka to Chloé."

"Even Nino?" Kagami gave him another look.

"You do know who he married? Of _course_ he knew."

Kagami thought she might have been able to knock him over with an _actual_ feather.

"Does she still....?"

"I don't know, Adrien!" Kagami said, exasperated. "We're close, but not close enough for me to ask 'Hey, do you still have a huge crush on my ex-boyfriend?' If I had to guess, though, I would say she probably does. Take a chance!"

"You know what? You're right." Adrien stood up and tossed the pizza box. Then he checked his watch. "She should be getting out of her meeting now. I'm going to call and ask if she can meet me for coffee."

"Yes!" Kagami opened her hotel room door to let him out, then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good luck!"

Adrien walked out with a determined expression.

" _Finally_." Kagami whispered.

* * *

That evening, she was wandering around the city, taking in the sites, when she noticed someone racing across the rooftops.

"Is that... _Ladybug_?" Kagami smiled, "I guess that means I really am back in Paris. Is she okay?" She turned and started walking in the direction the spotted heroine was running towards.

She saw Ladybug standing on a rooftop, then trip and fall into the alley on the otherside.

"Omigoodness!" She started running around the building. She could hear voices.

"Sorry about that, Tikki. Let me get you another cookie."

Kagami skidded to a stop. _Ladybug is detransformed and talking to her kwami. I should leave. Now._

She started walking away when she heard another voice.

"That was some fall, Marinette. Are you sure you're--"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Kagami couldn't help the yelp that escaped her lips.

"Tkki! Spots on!" Marinette said, "Who's there!?"

"It's me," Kagami said, walking into the alleyway. "Marinette, it's me."


	2. Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the face of one surprising revelation, Kagami's about to be hit with several more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to [miracuclass](https://daily-miracuclass.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, who's adorable drawing of [Teagami](https://daily-miracuclass.tumblr.com/post/614327626604150784/128-teagami) made me realize that _of course_ Kagami is a big tea drinker. Tea is an important part of traditional Far Eastern culture, so Kagami probably grew up drinking it, but the fact that she eats biscuits with her tea is likely a habit she got into in England. (I'm not entirely sure where exactly she went or how long ago she left Paris, but she definitely spent at some time in England.) For a more Eastern take on Teagami, check [here](https://15megapixels.tumblr.com/post/614211026208145408/a-cup-of-tea-gami-for-yall) and [here](https://aminoapps.com/c/miraculous/page/blog/teagami/RboG_WaTwu1bBlZ1VvEzaVR1d7Rr1oZo72).
> 
> So, I finally watched Miracle Queen. In regards to this fic, it doesn't change much, considering that somewhat ambiguous ending. Can't wait to see what season 4 has in store!
> 
> For anyone curious about how _Tikki_ could have been the one to give away the secret, when it's been shown in-canon that kwamis can't reveal their wielders' names to anyone else: that magical protection doesn't stop them from telling someone who already knows (such as the wielder themself; in this case, Marinette)-- and it doesn't stop someone from overhearing them, _especially_ if the kwami in question doesn't realize that the third party is there. (Or, at least, that's my theory.)
> 
> Does anyone know if kwamis are aware of everything that happens while their wielders are transformed? Offhand, I'm tempted to say no, but I can't be certain-- whenever someone has to detransform midbattle, you never see their kwamis asking what's happening or anything, so they either have some awareness, or they just trust that their wielder knows what they're doing.
> 
> If anyone's wondering about Nino, Alya, Chloé, and the rest of the class, I don't know if any of them'll actually show up in this fic. Possibly, but they probably won't be significant characters-- this fic is going to be entirely from Kagami's perspective, and while she's friends with Marinette & Adrien, she's probably not that close with any of their old school friends (especially considering that she just got back to Paris after being gone for _years_ ).  
> And yes, you read that right. This fic is, at least as far as I have planned, going to be entirely from Kagami's POV. Sorry, you will not be seeing how Marinette and Adrien react to any of this, and someone will just have to tell Kagami anything that goes on while she isn't around.
> 
> Please note: **Kagami's explanation of Adrien's personality and behaviors in this chapter is based on her _personal_ observations and interactions. It is not perfectly congruent with what we see in the show, or how Marinette sees him, but it's how _Kagami_ sees him.**

Kagami wasn't quite sure what-- or rather, _who_ \-- she was looking at.

On the one hand, the woman in the alley was definitely Ladybug. She wore Ladybug's bright red catsuit with its signature black spots, had Ladybug's yoyo strapped to her waist, covered her face with a Ladybug-spotted domino mask, and her hair was tied back with Ladybug-red ribbons.

But now that Kagami knew what she was looking for, she realized that the woman was _also_ undoubtedly Marinette. Those ribbons tied back Marinette's blue-black hair, the mask revealed Marinette's sky-blue eyes, and the panicked expression no mask could hide was _unquestionably_ Marinette's.

"Marinette, it's me." Though her voice betrayed a slight quiver, Kagami cautiously stepped closer to her friend.

"Marinette? What are you talking about? I'm not Marinette!" The masked heroine spluttered.

"Uh-huh." Kagami's sarcastic tone and disbelieving expression made it clear that she wasn't fooled. "And you also didn't call me in a panic five-minutes before your first real job interview, _begging_ for advice on how to maintain a calm facade. I guess it was someone else who insisted she could keep my return date a secret and then told the one person I _especially_ wanted to surprise. My mistake. And if I call the _real_ Marinette right now, she'll _definitely_ pick up, right?"

She pulled out her phone and called Marinette's number. It rang for a few moments before-- _"Hi, you've reached Marinette. I'm not avaliable right now, but-"_ Kagami hung up. "Any other excuses, _Ladybug_?"

"Fine!" The superhero sighed. "You got me. I'm Marinette. Happy?"

"No, not really. Are you okay?" Kagami took a closer look at the dark-haired heroine. "You seemed like you were in a bit of a hurry."

"I seemed- but- you-" Marinette seemed to be struggling to string together a coherent sentence. "How are you taking this so _calmly_?"

"Come on, haven't you known me long enough to know I tend to take things in stride?" Kagami smiled. "Besides, I always knew you had a heroic side. It's just...."

Marinette laughed. "Alright, spots-off."

In a flurry of magical energy, the mask and costume peeled away, and red kwami flew into the air. Her blue eyes ( _the same shade as Marinette's_ Kagami noted, wondering if it was a coincidence) widened, and she looked back and forth and the two dark-haired women standing in the alleyway.

"I'm _really_ sorry, Tikki!" Marinette said, "I should have been more careful, and checked to make sure there was no one around, and--"

"Calm down, Marinette." The kwami's high-pitched voice spoke of long-suffering patience. Kagami figured she was used to dealing with Marinette's panicked side. "It was an honest mistake. There aren't usually people walking around this area at this time of night."

"I apologize for that," Kagami explained, "I just flew in today, and I thought I'd try walking around until my jetlag abated enough for me to get some sleep. I saw Ladybug fall off of that roof, and I was concerned. I am Kagami Tsurugi." She held out her hand and the little kwami gigled and shook her forefinger.

"Oh, I know that," she said, giving a little bow in midair. "I'm Tikki!"

"It's very nice to meet you, Tikki," Kagami replied. "I would suggest we continue this conversation elsewhere, though. My hotel is a short walk from here. Would you and Marinette like to come over?"

Tikki looked over at Marinette, and then they both nodded.

* * *

"I'm afraid I don't have a cup small enough for you to use," Kagami said as she put a tray down on the low table in her hotel room. "I might have a thimble around, if that would work?"

"I'm not much of a tea drinker," Tikki said, flying down towards the tray. "I will take one of those delicious-looking biscuits, though!" Kagami smiled.

"I actually picked those up from your parents' this afternoon, Marinette," she explained. "I was hoping to see you there, but you weren't around. Where do you live these days?"

"I have an apartment in the 21st arrondissement, a few blocks from the boulangerie-- at least for now." Marinette sighed.

"Oh?" Kagami said, taking a bite from her bisuit, "For now?"

"Well, I _was_ rooming with a friend from université, but she got married a few months ago, and I haven't found anyone to replace her." Marinette sighed again before sipping her tea. "I can't afford to keep the place for much longer, so I'll probably move back in with Maman and Papa for a little while."

"What's the problem?" Kagami asked, confused. "It can't be that hard to find a roommate-- you don't have any single friends who'd room with you?"

"It's not that simple," Marinette explained. "It can't be just anyone. I need someone who won't notice me coming in and out at all times of night-- often through the window. Someone who won't barge into my room when I'm talking to Tikki or in the middle of a transformation. In short, I need someone oblivious enough to not realize that they're sharing an apartment with....."

"The Lady in Red," Kagami said, smiling as Marinette reached for another biscuit. "Yes, I'm sure that would present something of a challenge. And, of course, your friends and family think--"

"That I'm being ridiculously picky for no good reason, yes." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"I may have a suggestion," Kagami said, blowing on her cup and taking a sip of tea.

"Really?!" Marinette gaped at her, wide eyed. "I'm seriously desperate here."

"Well, I don't know about oblivious," said Kagami, "But I _do_ know someone in need of a place to stay, someone for whom living with Ladybug wouldn't cause the slightest issue."

"Really?" Marinette looked like Kagami had just thrown her a lifeline. "Who?!"

Kagami raised an eyebrow. Marinette's brow wrinkled in confusion. Above her head, Tikki mouthed _give her a minute_.

"Wait, you?" Kagami nodded.

"I find myself in need of a place to live for the forseeable future," Kagami explained. "And I think we're compatible enough to make good roommates."

"Really? I'm sure you could afford to live on your own, someplace much nicer than my own little apartment."

"Perhaps," Kagami said, nibbling the edge of a biscuit, "But I don't _need_ anything big or fancy, and I find that living on my own can get rather lonesome. How much is the rent?"

Marinette named a price well-within Kagami's budget.

"Perfect," she said. "That is, if it's alright with you and Tikki?"

"We'd love it!" Tikki said, smiling widely. "Can you move in tomorrow? It's Marinette's day off, and she doesn't have any other plans."

Kagami thought for a moment. "I suppose tomorrow will do. I was originally planning to go apartment-hunting with Adrien, but since that's taken care of, I guess I'm free." Marinette spluttered on her tea.

"With _Adrien_?!" She looked dumbfounded.

"Yes, with Adrien," Kagami said, tilting her head in confusion. "He was going to show me some of the places _he_ looked at before he moved into his current apartment. Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all," Marinette said, wiping her face. "Makes sense, I guess. I misunderstood-- I thought you were saying....."

"That Adrien and I were getting an apartment _together_?" This time both eyebrows went up. "Not a chance. Speaking of which, I'm still rather annoyed that you informed him of my arrival without my consent. I specifically asked you _not_ to tell him."

"I'm sorry!" Marinette raised her hands in surrender. "I had a work thing I couldn't get out of, and--"

"Yes, yes," Kagami said, standing up to refill her glass, "He told me. I understand."

When she came back to the table, she noticed Marinette looking downcast.

"Is something wrong, Marinette?"

"Oh, I'm just embarrassed," Marinette said. "I managed to keep my secret for a decade, and got caught _by accident_ because I was _clumsy_."

"About that," said Kagami, looking at her dark-haired friend of many years, "I know I've been gone a while, but while _Marinette_ can be rather clumsy, I can count on one hand the number of times I've seen _Ladybug_ trip up like that."

"Your point?"

"Marinette, as far as I'm aware, there was no akuma attack this evening. Besides for which, you weren't running _to_ somewhere-- you were paying no attention to your surroundings, just moving as quickly as you possibly could in any random direction. If you just needed to detransform, you could have ducked into any alley or sidestreet long before you were anywhere near me."

Marinette looked down, not meeting her eyes.

"Marinette, what happened to you tonight?" Kagami put her hand to Marinette's chin, lifting her face until blue eyes met amber. "What were you running from?"

When she would later look back, Kagami would realize that this was the moment when all the stress Marinette had been under, combined with the adrenaline from everything that had happened that night, came to a screeching head.

Marinette burst into tears.

* * *

A few minutes later, after both she and Tikki had tried fruitlessly to calm Marinette down, Kagami sighed.

"Was it that bad?" Her eyes narrowed. "Did someone hurt you?"

"N-no, it w-wasn't like that," Marinette dabbing at her eyes as the tears continued flow. "It's r-ridiculous, r-r-really."

"Let me be the judge of that," Kagami said, pulling her friend into another hug.

"I sh-should be happy," Marinette bawled, "I-it's what I a-always w-wanted, r-really, but I don't anymore, a-and I wa-was blind and st-stupid, and now I-I'm too l-late and I-I've r-ruined everyth-thing, a-and all I d-did was h-hurt b-both of them."

"Both of who?" When the sobbing woman didn't respond, Kagami let go, moved back, and gripped her shoulders. "Marinette, I need you to talk to me."

All she got was more tears. Kagami pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to figure out what to do.

"Tikki," she said, "Pass me Marinette's phone. I need to call Alya-- maybe she can figure out what's wrong."

"N-no, don't!" Marinette cried. "I c-can't tell Aly-ya ab-bout th-this."

"This?!" Kagami snapped, losing her patience. "Marinette, I don't even know what _this_ is, because you can't seem to string together enough words to tell me what's wrong."

"Adrien asked me out!"

* * *

Kagami handed her still-shaking friend a refilled glass of tea.

"Take a deep breath, and then drink this," she said, "Once you're calm enough to talk straight, you can explain to me what the problem is, because I am completely lost."

The shorter woman did as she was told, breathing in and out, then sipping at her tea.

"I went to meet with Adrien tonight," she said, finally. "He called me this afternoon to ask if we could get coffee, but my meeting ran late, so we ended up getting dinner, instead. He told me that you got in alright, and hung out a little, and that he left you at your hotel, and you were doing fine."

"Yes," Kagami nodded, biting into yet another biscuit, "He told me was hoping to meet with you today."

"And then we were just chatting casually, talking about all our friends and what was going on with them...."

"Alright," Kagami said, "And then what happened?"

"And then he was like, 'Can we do this again sometime?'" Marinette sighed. "And I said 'Sure, I really enjoy getting the chance to spend time with a friend like this.'"

Kagami choked on her biscuit. "You didn't," she said, coughing before drinking more of her tea. "Really, Marinette? Tell me you're joking."

"Joking?" Marinette tilted her head in confusion. "No....."

"Okay, so you pulled the 'friends' card on Monsieur 'Friends' himself," Kagami said, "What happened next?"

"Adrien said, 'No, I meant like a date,'" Marinette continued, "And then he started talking about how we've been friends for a long time, but he'd like to be more, and......"

"And what?" Kagami sighed, "Marinette, I don't understand. So the boy you've had feelings for since you were in collège told you he feels the same-- what's the problem here?"

"But I don't!" Marinette burst out.

"You don't have feeling for Adrien?" Kagami gaped at her. "Since when?"

"I don't know!" Marinette sighed, "Yeah, I used to like him, but I just don't feel that way about him anymore."

"Did you tell _him_ that?"

"Sort of....I didn't go into all the embarassing details about my former crush," she explained, "I just apologized, and told him I don't see him that way."

"Did you do that thing where you panic and start spewing out everything you're thinking as quickly as you can?"

"No, actually she stayed perfectly calm and composed the whole time," TIkki piped up, "She was firm, but very polite."

"I just don't understand!" Marinette said, "Why now? Why did he suddenly decide to confess? He doesn't treat me any differently from his other friends, and suddenly he decides to ask me out? What changed?"

"That.....may have been my fault," Kagami said.

"Your fault?" Marinette looked baffled. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, when Adrien was over here earlier, he _happened to mention_ that he had feelings for you," Kagami said.

"WHAT?!" Marinette gaped at her.

"But of course, rather then actually _acting on them_ , he did what he always does," Kagami said, rolling her eyes, "You know, where he pines from afar after the object of his affections, but can't actually work up the nerve to do anything about it, and--" She paused, noting Marinette's furrowed brow. "Which, apparently, you did _not_ know. Adrien is not generally one to be proactive in a relationship. Oh, he made a sweet, and kind, and absolutely adoring boyfriend, but _I_ was the one who asked him out, who kissed him first, who broke up with him-- that's probably a big part of the reason we didn't work out."

"If you say so," Marinette said, clearly not convinced. "But if that's the case, then why did he confess to me?"

"Wellllllll," Kagami said, not meeting Marinette's eyes, "I _may_ have told him about your former crush-- which I was unaware you no longer held-- and suggested that he ought to take a chance and ask you out."

"You _what_?!"

"I apologize for interfering," Kagami said, raising her eyes to meet her friend's gaze. "I just wanted him to stop being complacent and _do_ something, you know?"

"It's not your fault, Kagami," Tikki said. "You gave him advice, as his friend, and he chose to listen to you. But you didn't force him to develop a crush on Marinette, you didn't force him to confess, and you didn't force Marinette to reject him. Life happens."

"Tikki's right," Marinette said.

"So if I understand correctly, you met up with Adrien as Marinette, he asked you out as Marinette, and you rejected him as Marinette-- but how did that end up with you running across the rooftops of Paris as Ladybug a few hours later?"

"Well, breaking your friend's heart isn't exactly fun, and I was feeling really crummy, so I wanted to talk to my best friend about it," Marinette explained.

"So you called Alya?" _I thought she said she couldn't talk to Alya about this?_

"No, not Alya......"

Kagami thought for a moment. _Who is Marinette's best friend, if not Alya? Wait, she's not just Marinette.....she's also Ladybug. Which means......_

"Chat Noir?" Kagami asked, taking another sip of her tea.

Marinette nodded, but a faint blush touched her cheeks.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, are you in love with Chat Noir?"

"Yes," Marinette murmured.

Kagami mulled over everything that she'd learned so far. _"I-it's what I a-always w-wanted, r-really, but I don't anymore, a-and I wa-was blind and st-stupid, and now I-I'm too l-late and I-I've r-ruined everyth-thing, a-and all I d-did was h-hurt b-both of them."_

"So, you used to like Adrien, but now you don't. Adrien, who used to see as a friend, now has a crush on you. And you're now in love with Chat Noir, who used to drive you nuts with his flirting-- but he doesn't feel the same?"

Another nod.

"Wait, you're telling me _Chat Noir_ is _not_ in love with _Ladybug_?" Kagami gave her a confused look. "I mean, I know I've been gone a while, but......"

"I told him weeks ago, but he said he doesn't like me that way anymore."

Kagami pinched the bridge of her nose again. "So, you rejected the boy you used to like, who's now one of your close friends, and you decided to vent to your best friend, who rejected you even though _he_ used to be in love with _you_. I take it this did not go well?"

"He didn't feel like talking much, actually," Marinette explained. "Apparently, he had a really bad day. But when I tried asking him about it, he just shut me out. I don't think he feels like he can talk to me the same way he used to. I think I've ruined my friendship with both of them!"

"Marinette, you are one of the best friends I know. I highly doubt you've ruined your friendship with anybody," Kagami said. "Adrien may take it hard, but at the end of the day, you two have been friends for years and he won't throw that away over a crush. He's still friends with me, isn't he?"

"I guess...." Marinette didn't seemed totally convinced. "And Chat Noir?"

"Marinette, not everybody feels like sharing their feelings all the time, even with their closest friends. If Chat Noir wants to deal with whatever happened to him today on his own, you should respect that. It doesn't mean that your friendship is over," said Kagami, "You two have been through way worse than this. He was in love with you for years, and you knew it, right?"

"Yes...."

"Did that mean you weren't still close?" Kagami gave her a searching look.

"No....."

"Then why should _your_ feelings change that?" Kagami asked.

Marinette smiled. "I guess you're right. I'm just being silly."

"Your emotions aren't silly, Marinette," Kagami said. "However, you do tend to blow things out of proportion. Sometimes, it's important to step back and assess the situation objectively."

"She's right, Marinette," Tikki said.

"I guess it's a good thing it's so late," Marinette said. "Hawkmoth must be sleeping. If he'd caught me earlier, when I was freaking out like that....."

Kagami shuddered.

"Speaking of being late, why don't you two stay here," Kagami said. "The room has a sofabed, and we're spending the day together tomorrow anyway, right?"

"Alright," Marinette said yawning.

"We're about the same size," Kagami muttered, "Let me get you some pajamas."

She pulled a couple pairs of pajamas out of one of her suitcases and the two prepared for bed.

"Good-night, Marinette," Kagami said as she crawled into bed. "I didn't realize how much I'd missed you."

But her friend was already fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should warn you guys now, there probably won't be any in-depth akuma battles in this fic. Marinette/Adrien running off to go fight akumas? Very likely. Kagami running into one of them in the aftermath of the latest supervillain-of-the-week? Almost definitely. There might even be some fighting going on in the backround/hiding from akumas action going on at some point. But blow-by-blow full-out fighting scenes? Not happening.  
> First off, I rarely write fight scenes to begin with-- I'm not really a visual thinker, and even when I'm _reading_ fighting scenes, I have to expend a lot of mental energy to really follow what's happening. Regular interactions are one thing, but fast-paced scenes with multiple characters moving around a lot are really hard for me to visualize without any actual images. (For the really complex fight scenes, I'll often go back and reread them mulitple times, trying to figure out what actually happened and how each character went from point a to point b to point c.) Writing them is even harder-- which is not to say I _haven't_ written fight scenes before, because I have. (My best attempt was in my TrollHunters fic [lnto the Deep (I'm No Troll)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261051), although it certainly left something to be desired.) But sword fights are one thing-- an akuma battle with all sorts of magical abilities floating around, constant movement and location changes, the extreme range of motion & movement of our heroes? I don't feel I quite have the mental fortitude. (Not to mention the logistical nightmare of trying to come up with a lucky charm _and_ the exact sequence of events that would lead up to it becoming useful? I have _serious_ respect for both the show's script writers and all those fanfic writers who manage it.)  
> Also, I don't really like coming up with my own akumas. Reasons why someone might be akumatized? Sure, no problem. But villain names, designs, and powers? The stuff the show comes up with is so varied I don't even know where to start. Yes, I enjoy thinking and writing outside of the box, but I still like having some sort of box to _work with_ , if that makes sense?  
> And in regards to this _specific_ fic, it's important to remember that the villains seem to be getting more and more powerful as the seasons go on. (Seriously, some of season 3's villains were, _waaaaaaay_ too OP. I thought Catalyst/Scarlet Moth was OP, but Stormy Weather/Climactika 2 took it to an _insane_ level. The original could create storms and blizzards, while her reboot creates _a giant volacano with enough gravitational force to change the rotation of the earth_? What _was_ that, even? (BTW, if that had actually worked, every human alive would have frozen to death, sooooo.....) ) AYGSOS is set about a decade down the line-- I shudder to think what kind of akumas will actually be showing up if MLB runs that long.  
> Plus, this is a Kagami-centric fic, and unless Ladybug summons Ryuko, there's not much reason she would be purposely hanging around the battlefield. Kagami knows her own limitations well enough to stay out of that unless necessary.
> 
> **TL;DR: Don't expect any battle scenes in this fic.**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I already have two MLB fics in-progress (among others). But I REALLY wanted to write this.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://ljf613.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
